Refém de seu Amor
by Lady vampie
Summary: Lady Sakura precisa encontrar o homem adequado para ser seu futuro marido. Mesmo que para isso seje obrigada a sequestrá-lo…
1. Chapter 1

**Além das minhas poesias novas vou publicar algumas adaptações com a Hana ^^**

**OOO**

**Refém de seu Amor**

_Ela é Lady Sakura_

O pai de Sakura foi assassinado seis meses atrás e o culpado ainda não havia sido encontrado; para piorar tudo, seu irmão gêmeo, Ethan se viu obrigado a viajar para a França, para resolver um assunto importante, o que para Sakura não era nada além de uma armadilha da mesma pessoa culpada pelo crime de seu pai, para fazer desaparecer o novo Senhor.

O castelo e sua segurança ficaram em suas mãos e até agora ela tinha desempenhado bem seu papel de guardiã, mas irremediavelmente, seus sucessos estão a ponto de se desvanecer.

Chegou aos ouvidos do Rei rumores de que a fortaleza está sem um homem no comando e ele está disposto a comprová-lo em pessoa. Se os falatórios forem confirmados, ele mesmo se encarregará de resolver a situação, fazendo Sakura se casar com Robert Graham, a pior opção de todas, um porco lascivo e ambicioso, primo da moça.

Sakura está decidida a evitar que Robert ponha as mãos sobre as terras que sempre ambicionou e sobretudo, sobre ela mesma. Ela fará o impossível e se lançará em uma travessia pelas montanhas em busca do candidato perfeito para apresentar ao Monarca como seu prometido. Um guerreiro forte, que inspire segurança apenas em vê-lo!

Esse é seu plano, encontrar o homem adequado para que represente o falso papel de seu futuro marido e protetor de sua gente e levá-lo até seu castelo, para mostrar ao Rei. Mesmo que para isso, seja obrigada a sequestrá-lo…

**OOO**

**Comentem**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ele é Sasuke Uchiha_**

Quatro anos atrás, Sasuke tinha se apaixonado por uma bonita jovem e depois de esperar o tempo que havia parecido adequado para pedir sua mão, tinha conseguido. Entretanto não contava que ela havia dado seu coração a outro homem.

Resignado a perdê-la, e preferindo a felicidade dela antes de sua própria, no final acabou deixando-a livre para casar com seu verdadeiro amor.

É no caminho de volta a suas terras que acaba vivendo a mais extraordinária e incrível das aventuras. O grande Laird das Ilhas de _Skye_, é feito refém…

Ninguém nunca diria que o magnífico guerreiro de cabelos pretos, perito no manejo de espadas, arco e flecha ou adaga, pudesse ser capturado ou vencido por um oponente. Muito menos, que esse oponente pudesse chegar a ser uma mulher…

"Há amarras que podem ser ainda mais fortes que uma corrente ou um pedaço de corda. Amarras que não só atam as mãos, mas que se agarram a fundo, ancorando-se na alma e também no coração. Você se transforma em um prisioneiro que não deseja ser libertado, quando simplesmente, é refém de seu amor…"

**OOO**

**Comentem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1**

**Sakura **

**Ao norte das Highlands – Escócia**

**Ano de Nosso Senhor de 1616**

**OOO**

Sakura passeava nervosa pelo parapeito, com um pergaminho na mão. Às suas costas, o céu tingido de vermelhos com as últimas luzes do dia oferecia um espetáculo maravilhoso, digno de ser contemplado. Entretanto para ela, nesse momento, não existia mais que as palavras, quase uma sentença, que tinham sido escritas nesse papel.

Ainda não podia acreditar na maneira tão abrupta que havia mudado sua vida nos últimos seis meses, e tudo tinha começado da maneira mais dolorosa, com o assassinato de seu pai, Laird Haruno. Ela tinha jurado sobre a tumba dele que acharia o culpado, mas seis luas tinham transcorrido e o assunto continuava sem resolução.

Depois tinha sido a viagem do irmão e novo Senhor do castelo, viu-se obrigado a viajar para a França para resolver um estranho assunto com umas terras. Sakura suspeitava que tudo era um ardil do mesmo assassino de seu pai e assim havia compartilhado sua preocupação dele embora por mais que houvesse tentado fazê-lo desistir, o muito teimoso tinha realizado a viagem.

— Nada vai acontecer comigo, irmãzinha, não fique preocupada — ele disse a ela abraçando-a e beijando-a na testa antes de deixar a fortaleza com uma escolta de cinco homens.

Sua ausência já somava três longos meses e não tinham recebido notícias dele. Nem boas nem más, simplesmente, nada…

Os abutres não tinham demorado para lançar-se sobre a presa, à qual eles acreditavam não somente ser débil, como também morta. Sakura demonstraria a eles quão errados estavam! Iria lutar contra eles, não se renderia…

Fúria, muita fúria tinha se acumulado em cada fibra de seu ser e se valeria dela para infundir-se de valor…

**OOO **

**Comentem**


	4. Chapter 4

De um só golpe tinham arrancado dela a vida a qual estava acostumada. Serenidade, paz, duro trabalho ao lado de sua gente, mas sempre rodeada de felicidade e do imenso amor de seu pai… Agora ele já não estava ali para protegê-los, alguém o tinha arrancado deste mundo…

— Pai, você não deveria estar morto! — gritou à solidão que a rodeava e logo sentiu como a umidade banhava seu rosto pálido. — Oh pai! Você era tão jovem e vital, deveria estar aqui conosco... em casa — sussurrou com a voz quebrada, embora antes que a pena voltasse a mergulhá-la no desespero ganhou a batalha contra a raiva.

O Laird havia sido assassinado covardemente pelas costas e isso enchia mais ainda Sakura de raiva. Ninguém teria tido nem a mais mínima possibilidade com o Grande Laird em um combate justo! Ninguém… E isso definitivamente sabia o agressor.

Desenrolou o pergaminho mais uma vez para ler o que estava escrito, embora soubesse cada letra de cor e, por mais que tentasse fazê-las desaparecer, continuavam ali, marcando seu destino, desafiando-a.

Arrancou o lacre com o selo Real e o apertou com força em uma de suas mãos. Sentia como os relevos se cravavam em sua palma e apertou com mais força, em um arrebatamento, até que a cera se quebrou em vários pedaços pequenos que deixou cair ao chão.

Parecia que ele desta vez tinha apostado alto. _Maldito porco lascivo e ambicioso!_ pensou Sakura com raiva, formando um bolo com o pergaminho. A missiva Real… uma muito educada e cortante ordem de Sua Alteza, onde a fazia saber a Lady que haviam chegado rumores até seus ouvidos que a fortaleza se encontrava desprotegida e sem uma presença masculina à frente, devido ao lamentável falecimento de seu pai e do inegável desaparecimento de seu irmão.

Ele comprovaria em pessoa esses falatórios e, se efetivamente eram corretos, iria se encarregar de remediá-los… E aqui vinha a parte que deixava a moça mais alterada. Sua Alteza faria que ela casasse com Lorde, quem segundo o monarca, tinha demonstrado uma evidente preocupação pela segurança dela.

**OOO **

**Comentem**


End file.
